<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on to each other by Slowsbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676800">Hold on to each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi'>Slowsbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Songfic, Wizards, snape - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри заперт в своей комнате после инцидента с Добби. Рон с близнецами так и не прилетели забрать его от Дурслей, зато неожиданно появляется профессор Снейп, который собирается провести с ним профилактическую беседу, касающуюся запрета применять магию вне Хогвартса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold on to each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я снова ни на что серьёзное и прекрасное не претендую. И это снова флафф с щепотками ангста.</p><p>ЧТО ТУТ БУДЕТ:<br/>- Севвитус<br/>- дикий OOC Снейпа<br/>- небольшой конфликт с Дамблдором (но он не гад)<br/>- решение проблем словами через рот<br/>- упор именно на взаимоотношения Снейпа и Гарри, а не на приключения и сюжет (в который я не могу аха-ха)<br/>- возможны заморочки с крестражами и Волдемортом, НО пока не уверена, хочу ли углубляться в это. так что для этой истории ещё предусмотрен вариант, в котором Тёмный Лорд ушёл в мир иной окончательно и бесповоротно 31 октября 1981 года, а Гарри угрожают лишь оставшиеся Пожиратели Смерти.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От голода сводит живот. Гарри бросает хмурый взгляд на пустую миску возле кошачьей дверцы. Почему-то после холодного супа, разделённого напополам с Хедвиг, есть захотелось ещё больше.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза и поворачивается лицом к стене, стараясь ни о чём толком не думать. Но что ему теперь делать? Явится ли к нему кто-нибудь, если он не появится в Хогвартсе? Доживёт ли он до этого момента?</p><p>Гарри тяжело вздыхает, крепче зажмуриваясь.</p><p>Если бы у него только была возможность написать кому-нибудь. Дамблдору, профессору МакГонагалл, Хагриду или Рону с Гермионой. Да даже Снейпу! Только бы объяснить ситуацию и попросить отправить его в Хогвартс.</p><p>Но Хедвиг заперта в клетке.</p><p>Сам он тоже заперт.</p><p>От мрачных мыслей и голода у Гарри начинает болеть голова. Он ещё раз грустно вздыхает, а затем проваливается в беспокойный сон и пропускает момент, когда тонкая рука тёти Петуньи забирает из комнаты пустую миску.</p><p> </p><p>Он вздрагивает и распахивает глаза, когда в дверь начинают громко колотить. Сердце заходится в груди, а по спине стекает холодный пот.</p><p>— СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ВЫХОДИ, МАЛЬЧИШКА! — слышит Гарри разъярённый голос дяди Вернона и спешит спрыгнуть с постели. Он резко встаёт на ноги, но тут же оседает обратно: в глазах неожиданно темнеет.</p><p>— ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШАЛ, ПАРШИВЕЦ? СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!</p><p>— Да, дядя Вернон, — произносит Гарри, а затем предпринимает ещё одну попытку встать. На этот раз у него получается. Он открывает дверь комнаты и оказывает нос к носу со пышущим гневом дядей.</p><p>— <b>Ты</b>, — обвинительно шипит тот, тыча своим пальцем в грудь Гарри. — Только из-за тебя в нашем доме творится всякая чертовщина! И я не потерплю, чтобы ещё и другие ненормальные, ошивались тут. Тебе ясно, мальчишка?</p><p>— Да, дядя Вернон.</p><p>— Спускайся вниз, покажись на глаза ещё одному уроду из вашей придурковатой школы, а затем скажи ему проваливать. И запомни: если ещё хоть кто-нибудь из вас, уродов, появится у меня на пороге, я с тебя три шкуры спущу! Тебе ясно?</p><p>— Да, дядя Вернон, — тихо произносит Гарри, стараясь никоим образом не продемонстрировать внутреннее ликование.</p><p>К нему пришли! Из Хогвартса! У него есть шанс вновь вернуться туда в этом году.</p><p>Как только палец дяди Вернона перестаёт тыкаться ему в грудь, Гарри срывается с места и несётся вниз, перепрыгивая через лестничные ступеньки.</p><p>Вспыхнувшее в нём счастье меркнет в тот самый момент, когда в гостиной вместо Дамблдора или профессора МакГонагалл обнаруживается Снейп. Как обычно хмурый, облачённый в чёрную мантию, он совершенно не вписывается в атмосферу светлой комнаты, заставленной фотографиями с улыбающимися Дурслями.</p><p>Впрочем, Гарри тоже сюда не вписывается.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — холодно приветствует его Снейп.</p><p>— Эм…добрый вечер, сэр?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь в том, что он добрый. Нам с вами предстоит весьма пренеприятная беседа, касаемо вашего неправомерного использования колдовства вне Хогвартса.</p><p>— Но я не…</p><p>— Тихо! — злобно выплёвывает Снейп и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с застывшим посреди комнаты Гарри. — Настоятельно рекомендую вам не перебивать меня, мистер Поттер. Если я буду нуждаться в ваших оправданиях или, несомненно, бесценных комментариях, я вам сообщу.</p><p>Гарри крепко стискивает зубы и бросает на Снейпа злобный взгляд. Тот лишь насмешливо хмыкает, а затем начинает неторопливо расхаживать из стороны в сторону со скрещенными за спиной руками. И Гарри сразу же чувствует себя так, словно вновь оказался на уроке зельеварения.</p><p>— Скажите мне, мистер Поттер, какой курс вы закончили?</p><p>— Эм… первый? Сэр.</p><p>— Совершенно верно. Вы только-только закончили первый курс, а уже думаете, что правила школы и законы магического мира не имеют к вам никакого отношения.? Слава настолько вскружила вам голову, мистер Поттер?</p><p>— Н-нет, сэр!</p><p>— Будем надеяться, что так, хотя я очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Вы понимаете. почему несовершеннолетним волшебникам запрещено колдовать вне Хогвартса?<br/>
— Потому что, — тихо произносит Гарри, пытаясь подобрать слова и правильно ответить на вопрос, — потому что…это…</p><p>— Ваша осознанность и красноречие просто неподражаемы. Им запрещено колдовать по той простой причине, что это опасно. В первую очередь для них самих. В школе вы находитесь под постоянным наблюдением директора, декана вашего факультета, педагогов, старост и, в конце концов, других учащихся. Поэтому, если с вами что-нибудь случится, помощь подоспеет в кратчайшие сроки. А теперь представьте, что заклинание, которое вы пытались сотворить, подействовало не так, как должно и навредило вам. Хорошо, если рядом будут другие взрослые, <b>знающие, что делать</b> в такой ситуации. А сейчас довольно простой вопрос, мистер Поттер: что произойдёт, если вокруг вас никого?</p><p>— Мне не смогут помочь?</p><p>— Верно, — мрачно соглашается Снейп. — Вы легко можете пострадать. Вы даже можете погибнуть. В ваших же интересах избегать этого.</p><p>Гарри в ответ лишь кивает головой, не поднимая на профессора глаз. Злоба и раздражение, возникшие в самом начале их разговора, постепенно сошли на нет, и теперь он испытывает внезапный стыд, даже несмотря на то, что колдовал Добби.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп, — тихо произносит Гарри, продолжая смотреть на свои босые ноги. — я правда не колдовал.</p><p>Снейп раздражённо вздыхает, и Гарри тут же жалеет о своих словах. Этом человек ни за что не поверит ему.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, школе пришло письмо из Министерства, в котором говорилось о том, что в вашем доме были наложены невесомые чары. Кто-нибудь из вашей семьи, кроме вас, обладает магическими способностями?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, — обречённо роняет Гарри, смутно осознавая, что солнце за окном уже село.</p><p>— Тогда как вы объясните произошедшее?</p><p>Он колеблется. Определённо, Снейп не поверит ни единому его слову, посчитав выдумщиком и лгуном. Но ведь хуже не будет? Или может быть?</p><p>Гарри обращает к Снейпу нерешительный взгляд.</p><p>Возможно будет лучше сказать? Этот человек уже однажды спас его.</p><p>— Это был домовой эльф по имени Добби, сэр, — выпаливает Гарри так быстро, словно слова жгут ему язык. — Он не хотел, чтобы я возвращался в Хогвартс, он перехватывал письма моих друзей и… и…он говорил про опасность, про заговор! Он бил себя по голове!</p><p>Гарри не решается вновь посмотреть на Снейпа, боясь обнаружить неверие или отвращение на его лице. Вместо этого он предпочитает разглядывать стены, увешанные фотографиями Дурслей. Как бы то ни было, даже если Снейп не поверит ему, он всё ещё сможет попросить его передать сообщение Дамблдору, а тот возможно вновь пришлёт Хагрида. И тогда ему точно удастся вернуться в Хогвартс.</p><p>— Дайте мне свою палочку, Мистер Поттер, — на удивление спокойно произносит Снейп, а затем вытягивает одну руку вперёд.</p><p>— Зачем? — спрашивает Гарри, с горечью вспоминая о том, что чемодан с его вещами и волшебной палочкой заперт в чулане.</p><p>— «Зачем, сэр». И просто дайте мне вашу палочку. Я не собираюсь её конфисковывать, если вас это волнует.</p><p>— Я не могу дать её вам, сэр.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Она заперта в чулане, сэр.</p><p>Снейп снова раздражённо вздыхает, опуская вытянутую руку.</p><p>— Почему, скажите мне на милость?</p><p>— Эм… дядя Вернон запер там мой чемодан с вещами сразу же, как только я вернулся из Хогвартса. Он… я не спрашивал о причине.</p><p>— Допустим, мистер Поттер. Тем не менее, я всё равно намерен взглянуть на вашу палочку. Покажите, где находится чулан.</p><p>И Гарри показывает. Снейп недоуменно выгибает бровь при виде количества замков на дверце, но ничего кроме тихой «алохоморы» не говорит. Сохраняет он молчание и тогда, когда Гарри ныряет в темноту чулана, находит там чемодан, а затем находит свою волшебную палочку и спешно протягивает её профессору.</p><p>— <i>Приори Инкантатем</i>, — шепчет Снейп, проводя своей собственной палочкой над той, что принадлежит Гарри. И в тёмном коридоре начинает мерцать самый обычный люмос, применённый Гарри ещё в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— <i>Делетриус</i>, — произносит Снейп, возвращая Гарри его палочку. Коридор вновь погружается во тьму. — Боюсь, у меня нет причин не верить вам в этой ситуации, мистер Поттер. Я передам директору ваш познавательный рассказ о произошедшем.</p><p>— Профессор, не могли бы вы передать ему ещё кое-что?</p><p>— Скажите, я похож на сову, мистер Поттер?</p><p>— Эм, н-нет, сэр.</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, у вас была сова. Почему бы вам не обратиться с этой просьбой к ней?</p><p>— Мне… мне нельзя выпускать её, сэр.</p><p>— Почему же, мистер Поттер? Она больна?</p><p>— Нет. Мне запретили её выпускать. Пожалуйста, сэр, просто передайте Дамблдору, может ли Хагрид вновь приехать за мной?</p><p> — Мистер Поттер, — цедит сквозь зубы Снейп, — с какой стати Хагриду приезжать за вами?</p><p>Гарри ёжится от страха и отступает на несколько шагов назад. Он снова разозлил Снейпа, теперь тот ни за что не передаст просьбу Дамблдору, и Гарри не попадёт в Хогвартс. Он навсегда останется с Дурслями, в той самой комнате с решётками на окнах.</p><p>— Мои родственники не хотят отпускать меня в школу, сэр, а Хагрид их… убедит. Он уже делал это в прошлом году.</p><p>Сердце Гарри шумно стучит в груди, пока Снейп не сводит с него пристального взгляда, размышляя над услышанным.</p><p>— Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Мы подумаем над тем, что можно будет сделать.</p><p>Гарри облегченно выдыхает. На его губах появляется счастливая улыбка.</p><p>— Спасибо, профессор!</p><p>Снейп лишь сухо кивает.</p><p>— До встречи, мистер Поттер, — говорит он, выходя из дома Дурслей и в следующую же секунду растворяясь в воздухе.</p><p>Гарри с восхищением смотрит на то место, где мгновением раньше находился профессор. А затем дом сотрясает разъярённый крик дяди Вернона:</p><p>— ЭТОТ УРОД УШЁЛ? ОТВЕЧАЙ, ПАРШИВЕ- ТЫ ЧТО, ОТКРЫЛ ЧУЛАН?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>